HIM's Heritage
by Brian Sherlock
Summary: Second Chapter is up. Read and review, please.
1. No Name?

Disclaimer: I am not Craig McCracken. Nor am I a writer for the Powerpuff girls. I am a lowly spawn of the underworld of fanfics. It happens.

**_Episode Title: HIM's Heritage_**

**_Story and Plot Idea_**

**_by Brian_**

**_(I thought it up myself)_**

It was a beautiful, fun-loving day in Townsville. Even the villains were having fun. They were all having fun devising evil for the next 20 months. But something was wrong...

"Hey, everyone," Mojo Jojo suddenly brayed loudly, "Where's HIM? I see HIM nowhere! Is he invisible to the naked eye at the moment, or is he out of the building? I need HIM for--"

The raucous and verbose enquiry of the evil simian, Mojo Jojo, one of Townsville's most sinister (Yeah, right), most intelligent ("I can sing my ABCs!"), and one of the most well known villains, made everyone stop what they were doing and glare at him. Fuzzy Lumpkins had also just interrupted him.

"Shut up, you dern monkey," Fuzzy Lumpkins, the hillbilly shouted angrily. "We're TRYING to get good iders!" Fuzzy had a notorious short temper.

"OH, BE QUIET! All of you! I can't even hear myself think!" Princess, the stuck-up, rude and otherwise not-at-all-nice-to-be-with daughter of a millionaire shrieked, "We won't get any ideas, good OR bad if we SHOUT, you NIMRODS!!" Somehow, on the word, "NIMRODS," her bombastic yelling made the whole room shake, which in turn, caused everyone to stumble to the ground..

Miles away, HIM was making an attempt to destroy Townsville. Doing everything to his ability, he was wrecking building foundations, melting cars, and performing other feats of utter annihilation. By the time HIM has passed through the town, destroying about half of it, the Mayor had been alerted of it, taken ten minutes of inconsolable jabbering that no one could understand, then phoning the Powerpuff girls.

Back at the Powerpuff Girl's suburban home, the hotline phone was buzzing like crazy. Blossom answered it.

"Yes mayor? What's the problem?" Blossom was the leader and most mature of the Powerpuff girls. She was almost always the one to answer the hotline phone on every occasion.

"Oh, what's he calling for this time," Buttercup asked angrily. "Is Mojo Jojo trying to destroy Townsville again? This had better not take too long. I'm right in the middle of the fifth level of Super Spario Brothers: Implements of Pluming, and I've already gotten to bash people's heads in with the entrenching tool!" Buttercup is very much of a tomboy. She always loved to play any kind of video game that involved death or blood.

Bubbles pouted and said, "And I've been organizing my dolls! Hey... that gives me an idea for a neat picture!" Bubbles was the baby of the group. Even though all three of them were the same age, her visible lack of bravery in most instances made it seem like she was a lot younger.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, it's much worse than either of you think. It's... HIM!"

As ominous music is played from somewhere that no one could see, Bubbles started to shiver in fear. "You mean, the cruelest of cruel? The evilest of--"

"BUBBLES!"

"Coming!"

Back at Townsville, HIM was still waiting for the Powerpuff girls to show up while he was destroying Townsville. Suddenly, the Powerpuff girls arrived, and Blossom called out the attack pattern that they would be using this time.

"TATP! MOVE IN!" (TATP stood for "Tri Attack, from Triangular Points." It's one of the most effective attack patterns that they had formed with the help of the Professor, their father, creator, and also the smartest person in all of Townsville)

"Got it," Buttercup and Bubbles said in unison.

The three broke off and went in three separate directions, each on a different course. Blossom went to the rear side, Bubbles went to the left side, and Buttercup went to the right side, all facing HIM. They pointed their palms at HIM in a standard energy attack, and powered up. However, just before they were about to launch the attack, HIM did something totally unexpected.

He farted very loudly.

"Ooh!" he exclaimed, "That wasn't too good!"

Buttercup was the first to break down and laugh, followed by Bubbles. Blossom looked down at them as they began to lose altitude, and screamed at them to stop laughing and that it wasn't that funny. But, as she thought about it, it seemed VERY funny, so she also broke down and laughed as well...

HIM, taking an opportunity that no villain could miss, attacked the Powerpuff girls while they were still weak. Powering up, he began to zap them with his eye beams.

The Powerpuff girls began to sceam in pain, and Bubbles let loose a sonic blast from her vocal chords, which made HIM instantly power down and cover his ears instinctively.

Having had enough, the Powerpuff girls flew in, and mercilously started beating the hell out of HIM, no pun intended. In little effort, he was defeated, but before he was completely destroyed from the stress to his body, he teleported out of there.

"Huh?! Where did he go," Buttercup growled. She looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. Where is he?!? LET ME AT 'IM!"

HIM appeared out of thin air at the villain's secret hideout.

"Ah, there you are," Mojo Jojo greeted him. "I was wondering what location you were at so that I may ask you-"

"Mojo," "HIM growled at him in his demonic voice. "I was almost completely destroyed by the Powerpuff brats just now! WILL YOU GIVE ME SOME TIME TO REST?!?"

"Eep. Okay."

As HIM collapsed into a chair, he calmed down slightly and let out a sigh. "Ohh... Those Powerpuff girls are always RUINING MY PLANS!! I have to get back at them somehow..."

"Uh... HIM," Mojo began to speak, but was interrupted by HIM.

"We're all friends here. Call me by my real name."

"Uh... We don't... know your real name," Seduca interjected.

HIM though for a moment. "Come to think on it... Neither do I."

Everyone began laughing. The Amoeba boys piped up and said, "You don't even know your own name? You're worse than us!" And the three of them kept laughing, but nobody there seemed to see anything funny about their last statement.

"Nobody is worse than you three are," Mojo said.

"Hey," HIM said, his voice becoming evil, "that gives me an idea for a new plot against Townsville. Since everyone is afraid of my real name, if they hear it, there's a large chance that they bow down to me! WAHAHAHA... Now I just need to remember my name."

As HIM was thinking about what his name might be, the other villains were whispering to one another on the other end of the room.

"Do you guys really think this will work for him?"

"Oh, you never know. It just might, if there is actually someone who knows his name, then..."

"But do you think it will work for all the other people that don't really know his name?"

"Haha. No!"

Joe was down at the local library, and he was reading up on the modern day superstitions and other gothic rituals. If anyone were to ask why he was reading a book on that subject, he would stare at them trying to think of an answer. Pretty soon, though, a man with a red complection, a fake beard and a high-pitched voice slowly sidestepped over to him.

"Oh, that looks like a good book," the stranger said, "What shelf did you get it from?"

"Oh, just that one marked 'Myths,'" Joe replied. "You interested in those spooky things that go 'bump' in the night? Ho ho ho."

"No, I'm more partial to 'creak.'"

Joe stared at him for a second in bewilderment, and chuckled, thinking he had made a joke. "I like a man with a sense of humor. Why don't you come down to my office later, and we'll talk business." Joe handed the man a small business card.

The man stared at the card for a moment, then said, "Thank you."

As HIM man walked off, and Joe got back to the book, the card the man's claw seemed to disintegrate. "Stupid citizens of Townsville. They will all feel my wrath when I take over." HIM walked over to the "Myths" section and scanned through the book titles with his claw as a pointer, and picked out several titles that looked promising. He carried them over to a table, and set them down with a loud "fwup" sound. He opened the first book, "Old Myths and Legends Rarely Discussed Today."

As he was looking through the book, it didn't seem to have anything to do with spiritual manifestations like he was.

He set the book aside and went on to the next one. This book, regardless of the title, didn't seem to have anything in it that he would be interested in either. But after two more tries, he gave up. Nothing in any of these books had anything to be thought of as relevant. For an entity such as himself, he sure wasn't known very well... But surely, somebody out there knew his name.

"...And to the animal rights activists, I say... 'your pet squirrels will be safe from harm!'" The Mayor, who could probably also be called the village idiot, was in the process of writing his new "mayoring" speech; Miss Sara Bellum, his assistant and secretary was helping him through this process. Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," the mayor called.

The door opened, and in came a man wearing a fake mustache who had a red complection.

"Hello," HIM said. "I was just... walking around town, and people were saying something about HIM, and how nobody could really say his name without cringing in fear, but when I asked them what his name was, nobody knew. And then I though, 'hey. Our Mayor seems to be the oldest person in town. Surely he knows.' So, Mr. Mayor, do you know what his real name is?"

The Mayor and Miss Bellum just sat there and stared at him for a few moments.

Miss Bellum said, "HIM, what are you trying to pull?"

HIM yanked off his fake beard. "This."

The Mayor started laughing. "HA HA HA HA ! Good joke, man!

"SHUT UP," HIM hissed at him, his voice suddenly becoming demonic.

"Okay."

"Now," HIM began, his voice still demonic, "I demand that one of you tell me my true name!"

"But him," Miss Bellum started to say, "you know that everyone in Townsville fears you, be it your name, be it yourself, they have come to know and fear everything about you. Why do you want to know your own name?"

"It is that very fear I want to BUILD on! Plus," he said, blushing a lovely shade of peach, "I also want to remember what it is."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, TELL HIM HIS NAME, MISS BELLUM!!" The mayor was close to tears.

"Okay, Mayor," Miss Bellum agreed, "if it'll get him off our backs, I'll find his file. Now, if you'd get off me..."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Miss bellum strode over to the nearby filing cabinet, and looked through the files for HIM.

_I don't see his file anywhere here_, she thought to herself. _Oh. Here it is. Hmm... it just says "HIM." Well, I'll make up a name, and hope that he doesn't know Spanish... I hope he appreciates this..._"

"Okay," she said aloud. "It says your name is... Muerte Alma. I think that's Spanish."

"What does that mean in english," he asked, "Lies and deception?"

"No," she said. "I think, if I know my Spanish, it means Death, Muerte, and Soul, Alma."

"Hmm... Death Soul..." HIM said, thinking out loud. "I like it, I like it. You two will be spared when I conquer Townsville."

"Okey-dokey," The Mayor said.

How will the Citizens of Townsville react when they hear the words "Muerte Alma?" Will they cower in fear and be overrun? Or will they cower in fear and the Powerpuffs will once again save the day? Well, I'll tell you, the results are quite funny. Stay tuned for the next Part in HIM's Heritage!


	2. A Strange Discovery

Disclaimer: I know that you don't hear this very often, but, "I AM NOT CRAIG MCCRACKEN!! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I AM, YOU BAG OF DIVORCED FRUIT!!" Thank you.

Author's Note: This is the 2nd chapter in my fanfic series, "HIM's Heritage." Enjoy. I TOLD YOU TO ENJOY, SO ENJOY!!!

**_HIM's Heritage_**

**_Part 2_**

**_by Brian_**

When we last left our deranged villain, he had just left the mayor's office with an urge to conquer the world (But he was going the wrong way because he was so happy that his plan might work). Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls were flying in his direction to stop a crime from being successfully committed.

HIM spotted them and slowed his speed down a little and dove behind a tree in an attempt to not be seen. But the Powerpuff Girls did see him, and went over to talk to him.

"Hey, HIM!" Blossom shouted over to him, "You alright? Looks like you took a nosedive there!"

HIM cringed in fear, then straightened up, poked his head out from behind the tree and said, "Oh, yes. I'm fine. I wasn't looking where I was going and I crashed into this bird here. See?" HIM pulled a large owl that was nesting out of the tree and presented it. The owl made an attempt to remove itself from HIM's clutches. Seeing this, HIM set it free. As soon as it was free, the owl began to circle overhead waiting for his nest to be clear of any idiots.

"If you say so," Blossom replied. "Come on girls," and they began to fly off.

"Oh, girls," HIM called after them, "where are you going in such a hurry?"

"It's nothing," Buttercup replied. "We just have to stop a stupid bank robber. See ya!"

That means that those brats will be too occupied to do anything about me, he though to himself as the girls soared off. Oooh! This is too perfect!!

Joe was walking down the Boulevard. He stopped at the hot dog stand.

"Hey, Joe," the hot dog vender called to him, "Waddaya know?"

"Well, I know that you're the hot dog vender."

The hot dog vender looked up. "Hey, what's that," he asked, pointing to a flying red object. "Looks to me like a comet."

"No," Joe said. "It's a meteor!"

George Jetson was walking by, and he said, "No, that's no space rock, it's HIM.

"Oh," the other two said, still looking at it. Realizing what they had just said, all three of them started screaming.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

It seemed that all three of them screaming together made a very annoying sound, so HIM, in turn, got quite angry. "SHUT UP!!"

The three immediately silenced themselves, but it seemed evident that it was not from fear that they did so.

In his feminine voice, HIM said, "People of Townsville!! I am just about to say my name to you. The name that strikes fear into mortal men's hearts!"

Everyone looked at him in Shock, then covered their ears in attempt to muffle out the sound. "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOO!"

"MUERTE ALMA!"

The people of Townsville opened their eyes and stared at HIM in bewilderment. In unison, they all said, "That's not your name!"

"What?"

An old man in a cloak stepped forward and said, "We said, that is not your name."

"But my file says that my name is Muerte Alma!!"

"Your file is misinformed, as are you. You name is MORTON!"

Miles away, tame horses suddenly became spooked, goldfish that were merely bobbing up and down slowly began to dart around their tanks and blinding speeds, a souffle collapsed, lightning struck in the same place twice, and Morton (HIM) look around trying to figure out what just went on. Soon, he gave

up, and said, "Oh, well... MORTON!!" he shouted menacingly.

The people of Townsville began to scream and run around aimlessly. Only the old man in the center remained temperate.

"You will not scare me with that jargin," he said. "I know for a fact that you can't do anything to hurt me."

"Oh, is that so?!" Morton aimed a claw at the man and opened it up. Just as Morton shot a beam of energy at the man, he withdrew a large wooden wand from behind his cloak and muttered the words, "repellere!"

The beam of energy Morton deployed was coming back at him. He just barely got out of the way in time.

Morton looked down at the man and said to himself, "A wizard. This will be tricky...."

The two stood spaced apart from each other waiting for the other to make a move. Morton disappeared and reappeared behind the wizard. 

"Teleportation." The wizard vanished. 

Morton looked around for any trace of him. "He's gone! Where'd he--" Morton saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He leaped back, and the beam hit an innocent Townsville resident and he was trapped in a large bubble. The wizard said, "dispellos," and the Bubble dissipated into the air.

Suddenly, there was a loud "crack." The wand flew into the air, and the wizard fell to the ground. 

"Now I've got you," Morton said to the fallen wizard.

"There's just one problem," he replied.

"Oh?" Morton asked, "And what's that?"

"I'm not really a wizard. Or a man, for that matter. (Morton looked shocked) I'm just another spiritual manifestation buying time." With that, the 'wizard' dissolved into smoke.

Morton looked up just in time to see the Powerpuff girls speeding towards him. In an attempt to make them break down in laughter again, he brought out a small match, flicked his finger across the sulfur to ignite it, lit his pants on fire, then began to run around screaming, "AHH! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!!! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!! Ooh. This feels nice. AHH! IT STINGS!!"

Buttercup wasn't about to fall for this twice, so she shouted, "Well, let me help you put it out!!" She kicked him with as much force as she could muster right in the hind area, which did extinguish the flame, but it sent Morton soaring so far that he hit the city hall head on. He crashed through the ceiling of the mayor's office and got stuck.

"Oh, hello, HIM," the mayor said in the way of a greeting. "You're just in time for cookies."

On the other side, the girls were in the process of beating Morton up, and they were using him as a heavy bag. They began to pull him out of there for the final blows.

The mayor had brought a ladder from the janitor's office and was feeding Morton the cookies. Just as the mayor was about to feed him the forth cookie, Morton slipped back out through the hole.

Buttercup began to spin Morton around, faster and faster and faster, until she flung him with all her might into the air. All three Powerpuffs let loose their eye beams on him, which, needless to say, was very, very painful. As the Powerpuff Girls stopped shooting their beams at him, Morton teleported back to the villain's secret hideout.

Morton collapsed onto the floor, beaten, battered, smoldering, and very, very unhappy. 

"HIM!" Mojo called out from across the room to him, "How did it go, HIM? Did you finally defeat the Powerpuff girls once an for all? Are they now rendered non-compu--"

While Mojo was talking speedily to Morton, Morton thought to himself, _That's right! My name is HIM! Morton is just a meaningless name now that it has been trashed up by those blasted Powerpuff girls... why is Mojo droning on about those brats like that? Doesn't he know that I'm not interested in hearing it right now?!? Is that a mirror? Why, yes, it is! Damn, I gotta wash this shirt._

Mojo was still talking. "... And I would like those girls to be destroyed by me, MOJO JOJO, but I cannot do this, because you have probably just defeated them, so I cannot-"

HIM had enough. "SHUT UP!! What was it you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Oh, yes," Mojo began, "I had almost forgotten. It had almost entirely-"

"NOW!"

"Right! I just formulated a new idea that is, what I like to call, as it is the common phrase for something that has no flaws in it's design, and as it comes from the Late Latin follis and the Late Latin proba, put together to form FOOL PROOF!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

HIM had fallen asleep. "Zzzzzzzzz... chhhhhhhhAAAAA! Zzzzzzzz."

"HIM, are you listening?"

HIM woke up. "Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was bored. Contunue."

Mojo scowled at HIM and went on with his plan. "Anyway, I have a new plan that will surely defeat the Powerpuff Girls once and for all! I will defeat them, and keep them from saving the day, from then on! You might say that now and retroactively their reign of justice is no more. JUSTICE! From which they dedicate their lives, and bring peace and... ew... love... to the world. Now here's what I will do. I will-"

HIM cut him off. Angrily, he shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF YOUR IDIOTIC JABBERING!! AUGHHHHHHH!!" And with that, HIM disappeared.

HIM teleported to his house. "Ughhhh...." He crawled, dazed and very tired to his bed, where he collapsed. It was a very tiring day. Even villains need their rest...

**THE END**

So, how did you like it? I don't think I'll be able to post much of anything right now... I've got a lot of school work to do... I'll be writing more, but most of it probably won't be fanfics. Maybe one more... Dunno. But keep my author name on your author alerts, because whatever I DO post, I'm sure you'll love it. (But make sure you know what it is, first)


End file.
